thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grootslang
Out of Crockopolis but with the crocs still on the chase, the party quickly makes their way through the swamps. They decide to head south, out of the way of their original destination but closer to the main roads of Glenroth and out of the swamps in half the time. A rhythmic stomping can be heard in the distance, the same that Grub warned them of earlier. On their way, they are chased by boar-mounted crocodilians but manage to evade them at first. But with the stampede getting ever closer, they decide to stop and try to construct a raft to speed their way through the swamp and hopefully outpace their pursuers. Unfortunately, the plan backfires when Irving and Dirk are noticed by a croc scout while searching for materials. Though they dispatch the scout before he can warn the others, they’ve lost valuable time. The party rushes through the rest of the swamp and makes it to the road, seeing a small outpost to the east. Looking for somewhere to hide, they approach the Glenrothian outpost and Irving uses his noble background while Connor plays sick kid to gain entrance. However, it’s not long before the thing that was following them bursts through the swamp and skids to a stop on the road: a strange elephant-like creature with brown and black mottled skin. Lower to the ground but wider and longer, the creature’s back stretches out in a long serpentine tail that drags behind it: A Grootslang, escorted by crocodilians on boarback. On the grootslang’s back is mounted a large palanquin made of wood and vines with several humanoid figures aboard.The procession approaches the outpost, and Irving makes a dire warning to the people here: that they may need to fight. The grootslang reaches the entrance and a red frilled lizard man, wearing shrunken-head fetishes and curved bone swords at his sides, approaches the front of the palanquin and announces that he is Tounac, King of Reptiles, and that thieves have stolen something from him and he thinks they may have come this way. The party looks nervously to the unconscious but hidden Quartle in their cart, knowing that Tounac seeks to reclaim his sacrifice. Irving inspires the people of the outpost to stand their ground, but a voice from behind: one of Russ’ knights that escaped the ziggurat is here, and reveals the party has what Tounac wants. Irving immediately dispatches him in a rage, but manages to keep the people on his side by claiming they’re on an important mission for the king. Irving, Dirk and able fighters post up on the walls and towers of the outpost while Bundly, Quartle and Connor try to escape through the back entrance of town. The grootslang makes short work of the gate, smashing it into pieces in a single charge. Dirk and Irving jump onto the palanquin and charge at Tounac. Tounac hits Dirk with his dangerous acidic spit, nearly blinding him, and launches a flurry of sword swings. Dirk seizes a momentary advantage and slices off one of Tounac’s legs. Irving destroys the supports on the palanquin, sending everybody to the ground, with one croc guard being crushed under the grootslang’s feet. The grootslang sieges the walls and defenders dealing massive damage, while Tounac and the other continue the fight. Tounac raises one of his shrunken heads aloft which releases a horrifying scream, and a thousand whispering voices intrude on the duo’s minds. Fortunately, they’re able to fight off the effects and gain the advantage on the crippled Tounac, who calls over the grootslang who stands overtop of Tounac to protect him.. Dirk tries to rush in underneath the creature to get to the reptile king, but a devastating swipe of the grootslang’s trunk smashes the reckless warrior to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, Quartle finally returns to consciousness. Connor and Bundly quickly catch him up on what has happened. Quartle expresses his gratitude, and Connor asks if they can cash that in asap and help their friends. Quartle explains his powers are still not fully returned, but he may be able to at least get them somewhere safe. He’d have to call in a favour, and he’s not certain it’d be much better than where they are now, but he’s willing to try. They agree. Irving slides under the grootslang’s tusk and launches at Tounac: but suddenly his body begins to feel slow and bloated, and an overwhelmingly terrible stench fills the air. In the next moment, he and the party are transported to what looks like a huge and labyrinthian sewer complex: The Great Cistern, the domain of Quartle’s frenemy Guulreesh. Unfortunately, with Quartle still recovering, his control over his powers is minimal and everybody in the area is transported: including the citizens of the town, and a very angry lizard king with his elephantine companion...